


A Pleasant Surprise

by SonezakiRin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: It's Kiibo's birthday, and Ouma can't wait till the set party time to see his favorite robot, so he decides to surprise him. At 5 am.





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Ahh just a disclaimer, I haven't written kiibouma since...July really so I apologize if Kiibo and Ouma are ooc. I feel like they are so I just wanted to apologize in advance. It's also still Kiibo's birthday where I live so I feel like I'm still on time xddd Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Kiibo awoke to the sound of his doorbell being rung. He checked the time to have it be 5 am so Kiibo figured that maybe he just imagined the doorbell had rung. Besides, no one would really be ringing on someone’s doorbell at 5 am, right? The robot closed his eyes and was ready to go back into sleep mode until he heard the sound of the doorbell be pressed again.

 

Now this really woke him up.

 

The silver haired robot sat up quickly in both confusion and fear. What could someone possibly want with him so early in the morning? He turned his head towards the window and realized that it was still dark outside. Maybe it was someone plotting to murder him? The thought made Kiibo’s sensors start to go crazy. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? Does he answer the door? Does he call his father or the police? Or does he just go and open the door? Afterall it could also be his neighbor or a civilian or-

 

Kiibo’s thoughts were interrupted by the now-aggressive ringing of the doorbell. It seems that whoever it was that was ringing the doorbell was expecting an answer. Now with no real options left, Kiibo forced himself out of bed to answer the door. He figured that if it was a burglar or murderer, he could maybe overpower them. Well, not really since Kiibo wasn’t very strong, but the other person doesn’t know that so they’ll probably be intimidated by Kiibo’s build for enough time for the robot to push past them and run away.

 

The plan seemed foolproof so Kiibo no longer felt like he had such an overwhelming feeling of fear. He took a deep breath as he got to the front door, and slowly turned the knob to reveal-

 

“Happy birthday Kiiboy!” Kiibo barely had enough time to process the words as the short purple haired male in front of him basically threw himself on top of Kiibo. “Am I the first one to say happy birthday? I bet I am! I’m so excited! I’ve never gotten first place at anything!” He mused on for a couple of seconds before reality seemed to set in and his excited expression turned to one of annoyance. “And geez Kiibo, what took you so long to open the door? It’s cold outside you know! I could’ve frozen to death on your front porch and you wouldn’t even have discovered my body until the morning!” He exaggerated, dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forehead and pretending to faint.

 

Kiibo let out an awkward cough as he tried to get the other off of him. “You know Ouma-kun I was very distressed this entire time. I thought that maybe it was a burglar at my door! Or worse, a murderer!” He cried, rubbing his temple in slight annoyance. “And besides, what do you mean by happy birthday?”

 

Ouma sat up in front of the other, eyeing him with mild surprise. “Kiibo, if someone was breaking into your home, I severely doubt that they would ring your doorbell just to make sure it was ok.” The robot let the others words sink in and suddenly felt embarrassed by the fact that he actually believed a burglar was ringing his doorbell. Ouma laughed at the expression before reaching his arms out to envelop the other in a hug. “And besides! It’s your birthday so I wanted to give you a nice surprise! I don’t believe that robots could get a heart attack so I don’t think that the scare was too bad on your systems, right?” He asked, pulling back from the hug slightly to show an innocent smile.

 

The robot mumbled something that the other couldn’t quite hear as he detached himself from Ouma. “Well regardless you’re here so it’s not like I could just kick you out for making the trip. And besides…” He paused for a moment, looking to the side in slight embarrassment. “I don’t mind having company over at this hour if it’s you I suppose.”

 

Ouma looked slightly taken aback for a moment before a huge grin overtook his face. “Great! I wasn’t planning on leaving even if you told me to anyways.” He mused, hopping back up to his feet. He stepped back outside for a moment to grab some backs he had hidden from the other. “Just tell me where I can put all this stuff so I don’t have to be lulling it around with me anymore,” He whined, gesturing towards the hefty number of bags in his hand. 

 

“Ahh! Sorry Ouma! You didn’t have to bring so much,” Kiibo carefully took the bags from the others hands, much to Ouma’s dismay, and took them over to the empty kitchen table in a separate room. Ouma shut the front door before he had gone and joined Kiibo in the kitchen, swatting his hands away when he noticed Kiibo try to peek into the bags.

 

“What do you think you’re doing! They’re stuff for your birthday you’re not allowed to look!” He almost hissed at the other as he gently shooed Kiibo away from the items. “I didn’t really think all this through so I still have to put your gift in bags and such. I kinda just lumped it all in these bags so I honestly don’t even know if you saw your gift yet.” He laughed awkwardly, slyly trying to look into some bags without Kiibo being able to see the contents of them.

 

Kiibo offered to step out of the room for Ouma to find the gift, to which the smaller boy agreed to. Kiibo figured that Ouma had found the gift once he heard a small ‘yes!’ come from the other room, followed by a quick rummaging of bags. He couldn’t help but feel curious about what the boy got him, but he knew that he had to wait until Ouma felt like it was time for Kiibo to see the gift.

 

Just then, Ouma slammed the door wide open, startling Kiibo in the process. “Alright! I’m done! You can come back in now. We can get on with the part festivities!” He mused, grabbing Kiibo’s hand and dragging him back into the kitchen. “We’re going to bake you a cake and watch a movie together and-”

 

“Ouma wait,” Kiibo stopped in place, accidentally yanking Ouma back to him. Ouma just looked up at Kiibo in confusion. “Don’t you want to get some rest? It is pretty early and everyone else is gonna come by later on. I don’t want you to be sleep-deprived because of me.” 

 

Ouma shook his head, puffing his cheeks. “No! I came early because I wanted to spend some quality time with my favorite robot!” His grip on Kiibo’s hand tightened a bit. “It’s your birthday so I want to try to make it as best as I can for you.”

 

Kiibo smiled softly and gave Ouma’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Sorry Ouma. I didn’t mean to make it look like I wanted to get rid of you. I appreciate you coming over. I just didn’t think you thought so highly of me.” Ouma mumbled something under his breath to which Kiibo couldn’t quite catch, but Ouma quickly covered it up by telling Kiibo to help him with what was in the bags.

 

In the bags were a variety of party decorations and junk food such as chips and soda and the such. There was also another bag full of a variety of movies.

 

“What are these for?” Kiibo picked up and sorted through the movies. “I don’t think that the others would actually sit quietly through the duration of a movie. Much less about 6 of these.” 

 

Ouma quickly swiped them out of Kiibo’s hands. “These aren’t for the party~ these are for us!” He piped up. “Going to a movie theater is so lame and boring so I figured that we could just watch some of my favorite lame horror movies while we wait for the others! I didn’t know what kind of movies you liked, and I don’t think that you would have answered a call from me at 4 am when I was throwing these in a bag.”

 

“Why were you up so ear-”

 

“That’s not important!” Ouma almost screeched, cheeks turning red once again. “I just happened to be awake is all. That’s it.” He turned around and walked out of the kitchen in an attempt to leave the conversation. Kiibo figured that the behavior was strange, but decided to not comment on it any further.

 

Since Ouma had been over at Kiibo’s house a few times, he was fairly familiar with the layout of it as well, and was thus able to find where the other kept his DVD-Player. He opened one of the boxes and placed the disc inside, hiding the movie choice from Kiibo, stating that it was a ‘surprise.’ He then walked back over to the kitchen and returned with a party sized bag of chips and a Panta bottle.

 

“Ouma isn’t it a bit too early for you to be eating junk food?” Kiibo furrowed his brows, wondering if eating so poorly in the morning could have an effect on the others health.

 

“Don’t worry about it Kiibo. I usually eat fine but doing this every once in a while won’t kill me.” He laughed, sitting down on the couch and motioning for Kiibo to join him. Reluctantly he did so and was surprised when he suddenly felt Ouma rest his head on his shoulder. Kiibo wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He remembered reading about this being a type of romantic gesture, but was that the way that Ouma meant it? Maybe he was just tired and figured that he would fall asleep on Kiibo’s shoulder through the movie. No, that can’t be it. Kiibo offered to let Ouma sleep beforehand but he rejected his offer. Maybe this was intentional. Maybe this was-

 

“Kiibo, I know you must like to look at me, but it’s a bit embarrassing,” Ouma mumbled, face heating up once again for the thousandth time that night.

 

The robot felt his own face flush in embarrassment because he was caught. “Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was staring,” He laughed awkwardly to which Ouma chuckled softly in reply, grabbing the remote to start the movie.

 

Kiibo decided that he would take his chances and assume that Ouma meant the shoulder resting as a romantic gesture, so he carefully moved his arm to wrap around Ouma’s shoulders. Kiibo felt Ouma stiffen for a bit before he scooted closer to Kiibo to get comfortable. At this point, Kiibo could practically smell the shampoo that Ouma had used and he wasn’t sure if smelling Ouma’s hair was considered weird or not.

 

Before he had the chance to process the thought, the title screen appeared and the movie seemed to confuse Kiibo. “Shark...nado?”

 

“Yup! It’s a movie about sharks...in tornados! The movie is stupid but it’s really funny at the same time!” Ouma chuckled, pressing the play button and munching on a few chips.

 

Kiibo decided to not go against Ouma’s movie judgement and watched the movie intently. Every once in a while, Kiibo would hear the occasional smartass comment from Ouma, or Ouma laughing at some death scene that he thought was particularly funny. Kiibo didn’t know what was particularly funny about the movie. The plot didn’t seem to make sense, and well everything in general was rather confusing, but when Ouma asked if they could watch the second one, there was no way Kiibo could say no to such a happy face.

 

Throughout the second movie as well, Kiibo spent the entire time wondering how someone could have come up with the idea of sharks in tornados, and how people could have actually found this concept appealing. The characters themselves seemed like a trainwreck to Kiibo, and he still couldn’t fathom how people could just be running around with chainsaws and not having them break once they came into contact with a shark.

 

‘Ouma has weird movie tastes,’ Kiibo noted to himself in his mind, just in case Ouma decided to drag Kiibo off to watch a movie with him. He wanted to properly prepare himself for the craziness of whatever Ouma chooses for next time.

 

By the time the second movie ended, Ouma’s hyper energy seemed to die down. Half of the bag of chips was eaten, and Ouma had finished the entire bottle of soda that he had. That wasn’t much of a surprise for Kiibo, but he had to admit that he felt kinda let down when he didn’t get to hear Ouma laughing at the T.V as much as he did during the first movie.

 

A couple of minutes had gone by without Ouma speaking up about a next movie to watch, so Kiibo figured that they were done watching movies at the moment. Ouma’s small yawn seemed to confirm Kiibo’s suspicions of that. However, before Kiibo lets Ouma go to sleep, there was still one question he wanted to ask the other.

 

“Why did you come over to my house so early in the morning?” Kiibo spoke up after a long moment of just silence.

 

He noticed Ouma stay strangely quiet and even saw a small hint of a blush on the others face. Ouma looked down at his lap, twiddling with his thumbs in embarrassment. “Truth is that I was so excited to come over with the others to celebrate your birthday that I couldn’t go to sleep. I then decided that if I wasn’t going to get any sleep anyways that I might as well come over and start the party early.” He admitted, offering the other a shy smile.

 

Kiibo laughed at Ouma’s shyness, finding it amusing to see the usually confident boy render himself so quiet and awkward. “That’s fine. It was obvious that I was freaked out when you first showed up, but it feels like the best birthday I’ve ever had already by such a pleasant surprise!”

 

Ouma laughed and lightly punched Kiibo’s shoulder. “It’s your first birthday though you idiot.” All Ouma got in response was a shrug from Kiibo. They sat comfortably on the couch, Ouma reaching over to grab the other's hand, lacing his fingers together with Kiibo’s. The robot didn’t seem to mind the gestures, enjoying the rare alone time he ever has with the other. 

 

Right when he was about to fall into his sleep mode, he felt Ouma suddenly hop off the couch. “I forgot to give you your gift!” Ouma cried, running over to where he had remembered leaving the bag containing the other's gift. Kiibo rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake and be able to see whatever the other had gotten him. 

 

Ouma returned with a medium sized bag, eagerly holding it tight to his chest. The sight was a bit amusing since the bag itself was almost the same size as Ouma’s torso. “Are you ready to see the most amazing gift that anyone could ever receive from ‘the’ Kokichi Ouma?”

 

Kiibo laughed softly, nodding his head. “I’m sure that it’ll be the best present I get all day if you’re so excited about it.” The other boy’s face turned bright red as he handed the bag to Kiibo. The robot eyed the bag curiously. He thought that the light blue wrapping that covered the view of the gift was cute although his favorite color was actually purple. He wouldn’t admit that to Ouma though.

 

Removing the wrapping from the inside, Kiibo was surprised to see what seemed like a white outfit. He carefully took out the outfit and realized that it almost looked exactly the same as the outfit that Ouma tended to wear.

 

“It’s kind of an invitation from me to join DICE,” Ouma perks up softly. “It’s ok if you don’t want to join but I got you a uniform in case you did because I wouldn’t mind having you around and-” Ouma stopped talking when he felt Kiibo gently pat him on the head.

 

“It’s a wonderful gift, Ouma. I’m so glad that you’d want to make me a part of something that means so much to you. I must be that important to you, right? Of course I’d join if you wanted me to.” He set the outfit on the couch before pulling the other into a hug. Ouma happily returned the hug, grateful that Kiibo wasn’t able to see his bright red face. Although the hug was short lived once Kiibo heard Ouma let out a small yawn. “Ouma-kun it’s almost 10 am. I don’t know what time you went to bed last night, if you even did. Do you want to sleep on my bed for a bit until the others get here?”

 

Ouma whined weakly even though he was nodding his head. “I’ll only sleep if Kiibo sleeps with me. I don’t want to feel like I’m just extra baggage in your house,” He pulled back from the hug, rubbing his eyes.

 

“I suppose that’s something that I could agree to,” Kiibo smiled, placing his gift back in the bag and walking to his room with Ouma. 

 

He placed the bag down on his desk as Ouma basically threw himself down on Kiibo’s bed, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. “Come on Kiibo I don’t have all day. I’m tired,” he whined into the bedsheets, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

 

Kiibo walked over to the bed and laid down where Ouma had gestured him to. Once Ouma felt the sudden shift in the bed, he forced himself to roll over to where Kiibo was, snaking his arms around Kiibo’s waist and resting his head on the others chest. “Mmm… Good night, Kiibo. Wake me up before the others have a chance to make fun of me.” He mumbled before he felt his sleepiness overcome him. The robot only hummed softly in reply, pulling the boy closer to himself. 

 

It was still the morning and yet Kiibo felt like this was already the best birthday that he had ever had. Being woken up to a pleasant surprise of his favorite person coming to visit him, and then having said person show their softer side to him was probably the best gift he could have asked for.


End file.
